Temporary Respite
by Alshoruzen
Summary: They're both so busy that sometimes it seems like their lives don't belong to themselves anymore. But when the door closes, the world shrinks, and it's just the two of them. KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: Established KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Warnings: Graphic content

Summary: They're both so busy that sometimes it seems like their lives don't belong to themselves anymore. But when the door closes, the world shrinks, and it's just the two of them.

* * *

**Temporary Respite**

Busy was the only word Shinichi could think of to describe what his life was like on most days. The paranoia about publicity that being in hiding for so long had ingrained in him had led him to join the police instead of becoming a private detective after college like he had planned to when he was younger. With his reputation and experience, he'd been welcomed with open arms and was given a great deal more leeway than your average newcomer. He was rather grateful for that. It was so much easier to work when he didn't have to argue with anyone about why he wanted those people over there to raise their hands as high as they could or that yes, he knew what he was doing and it really was necessary to wait three hours, and so on and so forth.

Of course, the problem with being considered the Heisei Holmes was that everyone expected him to be able to solve their problems. He was part of more ongoing investigations than any other officer in Division One. And that wasn't even including the cases that tended to fall at his feet on a daily basis—sometimes literally.

He did what he could, but there was always _more_.

There were days when he didn't get home until three or four in the morning. Yet even as he collapsed into bed, he knew that he would be up and back out again in three hours because he couldn't let down the people who depended on him.

Even if he privately wished at times that they would ask someone else—that they didn't always expect him to be the answer to their problems.

But he never voiced the thought. He had a responsibility after all. And he wanted to help, wanted to do what he could to make the world safer the way it was supposed to be.

Every morning before he left for work, he paused to look at the large, framed photograph over the mantle in the living room.

The picture had been taken about four years ago. In it, a tall man with wild brown hair was laughing as he carried a blushing Shinichi bridal-style through a shower of confetti. It had been a race, he recalled. You had to participate in teams. One person had to carry his or her partner all the way across the field in the park and reach the finish line first. If you dropped your partner, you had to start over (well, if your partner let you anyway). Shinichi had only been there to watch his friends, but when the whistle blew to signal the beginning of the race he'd found himself scooped up and carried off without a by your leave.

He hadn't had to see to know who the culprit was.

He had met Kuroba Kaito during his freshman year of college. He hadn't been sure what to think of the (crazy) magician at first, but Kaito, it seemed, had taken a liking to him the moment they'd met and was determined that they would be friends. And what Kaito wanted, Kaito got. It wasn't until much later when their friendship had deepened into real trust that Kaito had revealed to him the fact that he was the Kaitou KID.

Shinichi hadn't really been all that surprised though. Even without Hakuba hinting at it every chance he got, Shinichi wasn't considered a great detective for no reason. And it would explain why he had always felt as though that first meeting on campus hadn't been a coincidence. He had simply never sought to confirm what he had begun to suspect because he valued the magician's friendship. If Kaito wanted him to know, he would tell him.

He had told Kaito this as the magician watched him with a serious expression few people got to see. Then he had leaned in and kissed Shinichi on the lips.

He'd never looked back from that moment.

It hadn't been easy—like most things in life, really—for all that they had accepted each other in all their flaws and contradictions.

_ "If Hakuba makes one more snide comment about you I'm going to kill him!"_

_ "You'll just be doing exactly what he wants."_

_ "…What, killing him?"_

_ "No, _reacting_. He's trying to goad you into slipping up. People are more likely to make mistakes when they're upset."_

_ "That doesn't give him the right to say bad things about you."_

_ "I don't care what he says about me. Besides, maybe I am being a bit unprofessional, all considered."_

_ "Don't you dare agree with anything he says! And you might not care, but I do."_

_ A blink then a small, soft smile. "Well, that's good enough for me. Now promise me you won't maim or otherwise injure Hakuba-san."_

_ "Can I postpone that promise until tomorrow evening?"_

_ "Kaito…"_

_ "Fine. I won't maim or otherwise physically injure Hakuba."_

_ "…"_

_ "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make posters of all the embarrassing pictures I have of him so I can put them up around campus tomorrow morning."_

He shook his head at the memory, smiling faintly. Sometimes he had the feeling that Kaito had only cut back on tormenting Hakuba because he was now engaged to Aoko and he had (grudgingly) accepted the idea that the blond detective made her happy (although he still regularly professed his incredulity as to how this could be so. Shinichi privately amused himself with the observation that that was one thing the two could agree on—neither knew how the other's partner could stand them).

He hadn't seen Kaito for almost three months now though. Their schedules clashed too much for regular phone calls, but he got a letter every week and little messages on his phone. They were small things—a comment about something that had just happened or a photo of a place or object that had caught the magician's interest. Shinichi did his best to reply in kind, though his own messages tended more towards the little, random thoughts that came into his head than about what he'd been doing through the day. He really didn't think Kaito needed to know the details of his cases. It would only make the thief worry unnecessarily. It was like having a constant dialogue with all the whimsical turns of thought that came with conversation so that there were times when he could almost believe that Kaito wasn't gone at all.

And every once in a while Shinichi would run into a flower deliveryman headed for his house and be presented with a bouquet of red roses from a sender who signed only as "K.K.". He would bring it in and close the door before burying his nose in the soft, crimson petals, remembering a pair of indigo eyes and a razor sharp grin.

-0-

Kuroba Kaito had been invited to perform in Hokkaido and he had accepted. There were a number of shows to be held in venues all around the area. They had told him it would take two months. Instead it took three.

If it weren't for the fact that it meant three months before he could see Shinichi again, he wouldn't have minded at all. To be the world's greatest magician had been his dream since he'd been a child after all. And that meant he would have to travel. He couldn't be the world's best if the world didn't know he was here. And he supposed he might feel just a little bit like he was making up for lost time. In his quest to avenge his father's murder, he had had to give up on striking out for that dream until after he'd graduated from college.

_ "Do you ever wonder what it might have been like? If you hadn't become KID and I hadn't run into Gin and Vodka I mean."_

_ "I can't say I've never thought about it, but really, there isn't any point to wondering is there?"_

_ "I guess not. It's just that I wonder sometimes…"_

_ "About what?"_

_ "Well, how it might have been if we were normal. Hey, don't laugh, I'm being serious."_

_ "I'm sorry, it's just—I doubt we could ever have been normal."_

_ "Well, _you_ certainly couldn't."_

_ "Why thank you. I take that as a compliment."_

_ "You would."_

He really didn't regret the choice he'd made to take up his father's legacy and become the Kaitou KID though. It had given him a greater understanding for the person his father had been, and that was something he wouldn't trade for anything. It had taught him things too. He didn't think he'd be half the person he was now if he hadn't donned the cape. Nor would he be half the magician—though he would have been great anyway! His heists had required him to always be thinking outside the box and pushing his own limits. It had also given him a much larger stage to practice on than most aspiring performers could even dream about.

And if he hadn't become the Kaitou KID, he might never have met Kudo Shinichi.

No, he didn't regret that choice at all.

He just wished that he had been able to bring Shinichi with him. The many legendary jewels that had passed through his hands over the years were nothing to him compared to his brilliant, stubborn, and beautiful Tantei-kun. If only he could keep Shinichi by his side all the time. He wanted to show him the world! Would find a way to wrap it up and give it to him if he asked. But his detective had always had a strong sense of responsibility and Kaito understood and respected that. It was one of the things that made Shinichi the person he loved.

But finally the three months had come to an end and the curtains had fallen on his last show to thunderous applause.

It was time to go home.

-0-

When Shinichi stepped out of the police station and saw that familiar head of wild, brown hair, he thought for a moment that he was dreaming. Then their eyes met and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He didn't throw himself at Kaito because they were still out on the street, but his steps quickened almost without conscious direction from his brain.

"Shin-chan," the magician greeted him with that charming smile he was so famous for, except that when it was directed at Shinichi there was something in it that no one else ever saw. "Did you miss me?"

He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and managed a laugh. "You ask me that every time you come back."

"I don't stop wanting to know just because it isn't the first time anymore. So did you?"

"Of course I did."

Opening the door of the car behind him, Kaito swept out his arm and bowed. "Shall we be going then?"

When they were both in the car and the doors were closed against prying eyes, Kaito reached over and pulled Shinichi into a deep kiss before starting the engine, and the detective found that he was feeling at peace for the first time in three months.

-0-

Shinichi had barely locked the door behind him before strong arms pulled him against a firm chest. Skilled hands had him stripped bare almost before he knew what was happening. With his clothes left in a heap on the floor in the front hall, he was carried upstairs to their bedroom and tossed onto the bed. Sitting up, he blushed faintly at the sight of Kaito removing his own clothes. Meeting the magician's gaze, his flush deepened. A shy smile made its way onto his face as he tilted his head back slightly, baring his throat and watching as Kaito stalked to the edge of the bed. When he reached it, Shinichi lay back and parted his legs, running his own hands up his inner thighs before peering up at the man standing over him.

The sight of Shinichi naked and splayed across the bed beneath him, legs spread wide in invitation and blue eyes dark with lust—a possessive growl ripped itself from Kaito's throat and he pounced. That beautiful body arced under him as slender arms slid around his neck to draw him closer.

Catching Shinichi's mouth in a fierce kiss, he plundered the hot cavern of his mouth, relishing in every moan and whimper he could elicit. When they finally parted for breath, they were both breathing hard. Leaning quickly over to the nightstand, he pulled open the drawer and snatched the tube of lube that they kept there. In moments his fingers were slick and pushing past Shinichi's entrance.

He was probably going a little too fast, especially considering they hadn't done this in a while, but Shinichi wasn't complaining—was indeed urging him on. He needed to be inside Shinichi—to mark him, claim him, reassure himself that the detective was still his and only his.

Removing his fingers, he took hold of the detective's hips and plunged his aching member into that oh so familiar heat he had only been able to dream about for months.

Shinichi's back arced as cries of pleasure spilled from his lips with each thrust of the pulsing hardness buried deep inside him. He would never get tired of this feeling. When they were joined like this—it was perfection.

It was the bliss of being completed—of being one with the person he loved with all his heart.

It lasted forever yet nowhere near long enough.

Shinichi came screaming his lover's name. An instant later he felt Kaito coming inside him, flooding him with hot semen. The sensation made him squirm, pleasure tingling in every nerve.

When Kaito moved to pull away, Shinichi stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm glad you're home," he whispered into the dark. The words were soft but clear in the stillness of their room, here far away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the world.

"Happy to be back," came the equally quiet reply.

-0-

They had migrated to the bathroom once they'd recollected themselves. Their quiet voices had echoed alongside the soft sound of running water. Their words mingled with the steam, curling gently through the air to linger around them as though to preserve the moment.

_ "We've been invited to attend Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji's wedding."_

_ "Really? That should be fun. Hopefully nothing will go wrong this time eh?"_

_ "Everyone's got their fingers crossed. And I think Satou-keiji put out some kind of notice that anyone who dares cause a city-wide catastrophe on or before the day of the wedding again will be mailed to jail in a matchbox."_

_ "Heh heh. If that doesn't keep the rats down, I don't know what will."_

_ "Yeah. I think the bomb scare last time really ticked her off."_

"_Only natural, really. Speaking of weddings, this lady from an event planning company was asking if I would be interested in performing at a wedding she's been hired to plan."_

_ "Really? Whose?"_

_ "Not sure. I think they're both heirs to bigwig businesses or something though. Maybe Suzuki-san will know them. They told the planner they wouldn't settle for anything less than a true record-setter. I think they've been giving her quite a hard time about it. Poor woman looked about at the end of her wits."_

_ "So what did you say?"_

_ "Yes, of course. A gentleman never ignores a lady in distress~."_

_ "Is it taking place in Hokkaido though?"_

_ "In the Bahamas actually—but it's not for a good while yet, and I get to bring guests. Come with me?"_

_ "If I can."_

_ "You could use the vacation."_

_ A sigh. "I know, but—"_

_ "You can't ignore a case. I know, but Shin-chan, you're going to wear yourself out. And then you won't be able to help anyone. I can't sit by and watch you do that to yourself."_

_ "Kaito…"_

_ "You can't do everything, Shin-chan, and it's not your responsibility to try either. Why do you think you have coworkers? Now promise me you'll come with me to the wedding whenever it turns out to be."_

_ "…Alright."_

_ "See? That wasn't so hard was it?"_

_ "Oh be quiet."_

Now they were seated in the tub, warm water all around them. Shinichi had started out leaning back against Kaito's chest, but somewhere along the way he'd turned more to the side and curled up, listening to the steady rhythm of the magician's heartbeat. Said magician had his arms wrapped loosely about his waist as he recounted little stories he'd heard and tidbits of things he'd seen and done. The sound of his voice washed over Shinichi in soothing waves, making that warm contentment that had blossomed in his chest when Kaito had shown up outside the station to pick him up grow even stronger until he thought he might just melt away under the intensity. It was times like these that he knew that everything that had happened to him—all the trouble he'd faced and the losses he'd gone through—had all been worth it, because without them he wouldn't be where he was now. And he truly was happy. More so maybe than he had ever expected to be.

And he could see from the soft expression in the magician's indigo eyes when he looked at him that he felt the same.

Kaito had been in the middle of telling Shinichi a story about a funny little restaurant with an eccentric owner he'd visited during his trip to Hokkaido when he noticed that the detective had fallen asleep.

"I hope it's because you're tired and not because I'm boring you," he murmured with a quiet laugh.

Smiling fondly at the peaceful picture he made, Kaito fell silent. He could finish the story later when he actually had an audience. For now, he wanted to enjoy this moment of peace with the person he loved.

With nothing else to occupy himself with, he turned his attention to examining the detective in his arms.

Shinichi hadn't grown much since high school. Kaito sometimes wondered if that poison Shinichi had told him about (or all that coffee he drank) had affected his growth, but then again the detective had always been small for his age if his standing in comparison to the rest of the Shounan Tantei had been anything to go by. An inclination to neglecting sleep and proper meals didn't help (he was inclined to blame the latter at least in part on that coffee too, seeing as he knew for a fact that caffeine tended to mess with the appetite, but Shinichi flatly refused to hear it). The difference in their faces had also grown over the years. Where Kaito's features had grown more angular, Shinichi had a more delicate cast to his face—his mother's genes making themselves known, it seemed. His slightly smaller frame fit perfectly against Kaito's own (in Kaito's opinion anyway—and Shinichi's too, he was sure).

Under the bright lights of the bathroom though, it was also easy to see the scars. They both had them. Some were small, others not so much—every one a reminder of one of the many battles they had fought for survival, for justice, for life—for the things that should have been known and the things that could not be lost.

The sight of them always made Kaito feel strange because while they were marks of injury and times of pain, the fact that he could sit here and look at them now meant that they had both come through. They had survived and triumphed and now they could let those memories be memories: nothing more and nothing less.

On an impulse, he moved a hand to trace along the scars on Shinichi's back. People's lives had been saved and, at the risk of sounding ridiculously overdramatic, evil defeated because of them. One of them even had been for him. That one still bothered Kaito. He had vowed to himself that he would protect Shinichi, but on that night his detective had taken a bullet that had been meant for him. He still remembered that terribly still hospital room and how pale and fragile his detective had looked on that white, white bed.

_"It's not your fault."_

_ "I didn't say anything."_

_ "They caught us by surprise. It happens. You couldn't have known. The police had no idea either."_

_ A frustrated sigh. "I should have been more careful. I got careless because things have been so quiet lately with the crows gone. I should've known that didn't mean it would be smooth sailing from here. I should've done more research. If I'd just dug a little deeper I would've known they had more than just jewels to hide. So stupid! I—"_

_ "_Kaito_."_

_ Silence._

_ "It's okay. I'll be fine, you're okay, and they were caught. So please…stop."_

He knew every one of Shinichi's scars by heart now—not only where they were but the stories behind them and the reasons they had been made.

And every one of them had led them here.

Turning his face, Kaito buried his nose in Shinichi's damp, black hair and inhaled deeply. Raising a hand, he traced an absent finger down the detective's spine, past his tailbone and along the cleft beneath to massage gently around that ring of muscle that had been wrapped so lovingly around him not so long ago. Occasionally the finger would press past the barrier to tease at the velvet heat beyond before withdrawing again. Shinichi shifted against his chest, letting out a quiet whimper in his sleep.

The magician's other hand resumed the task of tracing nonsensical patterns over the rest of Shinichi's body that he could reach without changing position. This time he didn't follow the scars but instead focused on the places that they weren't. The water eddied around them with the gentle motion. The pale skin beneath his hand was soft and smooth and it quivered slightly at each touch. Stroking up the back of the detective's thigh, he cupped the curve of Shinichi's rear and began to kneed it slowly.

Shinichi stirred, his body responding instinctively to the touch.

"Just do it already," came a half irritated, half impatient, and slightly sleepy demand. Shinichi still had his eyes closed, but apparently he'd woken up.

The corners of the magician's lips quirked up. "As you wish."

This time, his finger didn't pull back at the entrance but pushed in deeper. It was joined almost immediately by a second. They pumped in and out of Shinichi slowly, gentle yet insistent. Shifting around until he was straddling Kaito's lap, the detective canted his hips in order to give the fingers better access. The fingers obliged by thrusting deeper. He wrinkled his nose as warm water seeped into him with the fingers. It was an incredibly strange sensation.

"More," he murmured, warm breath puffing against the side of Kaito's neck. Blue eyes had cracked open a sliver and they were hazy with want. The hands he had placed on the magician's shoulders squeezed to emphasize his point.

"My, you sure are insatiable today," Kaito chuckled, but he inserted a third finger all too eagerly and picked up his pace, pressing against that spot that made Shinichi gasp and moan against his shoulder.

"You're one to talk," Shinichi retorted between soft pants. "I wasn't the one who decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed." Not that he'd minded, but still. He really had missed Kaito terribly these last few weeks though—missed his cheer and his teasing, his random whims and thoughtfulness, his smile and his touch…

Wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck, he leaned up to press their lips together. The magician responded immediately, tongue plunging into Shinichi's mouth. They clung to each other, both attempting to press themselves even closer together than they already were. Kaito continued ravishing his detective's mouth as his fingers did the same inside the detective's rear.

Starting to get impatient, Shinichi shifted, rubbing his and Kaito's erections together. They both let out a hiss at the contact.

Kaito got the hint and, in one quick motion, he flipped Shinichi over so that the detective was on his hands and knees as Kaito pressed into him again. The detective spread his knees as far as the confines of the tub would allow and rocked back to meet each of Kaito's thrusts.

The magician's hands tightened their grip on his partner's slim hips. He relished the way Shinichi's body opened up beneath him, just begging to be taken. That perfect, tight heat that welcomed him—squirmed and stuttered in desire for him.

He wondered what Shinichi would say if Kaito ever told him that he really did believe they had been made for each other.

The detective would probably roll his eyes and say it sounded corny while blushing that pretty shade of pink that Kaito loved. The thought made him smile as he focused all his attention on his lover.

Blue eyes slid shut as Shinichi lost himself in the sensation. There was the warm water sloshing around him and the hot, pulsing cock inside him. Then one of Kaito's hands found his member and began to pump in time with the magician's movements inside him.

All that stimulation combined with his already sensitive body had him coming not long after, and the feeling of Shinichi constricting around him pushed Kaito over the edge shortly after.

Spent and satisfied, they returned to cuddling. By now the water was lukewarm but neither of them moved to add more hot water.

It was Kaito who eventually broke the comfortable silence. "Are you hungry? I mean, we did skip dinner."

"A little bit," Shinichi admitted. "But I'm not sure I feel like going anywhere just yet."

Kaito laughed, because really, he was in complete agreement. Well, almost complete. His stomach was mutinying. "Well, much as I'd love to, we can't stay here forever."

The detective sighed. "I suppose not."

When he still didn't move, Kaito cleared his throat, smiling in amusement. "How about I call for pizza and we can cuddle on the couch until it gets here?"

"…Fine."

**-End-**

* * *

Notes: This was inspired largely by Alaena's "Distance Makes" and a couple of her other fics. Mainly "Shadow of a Smile" and "Win Some, Lose Some". I keep going back to those.


End file.
